


【锤基】天真的孩子相爱（完）

by bluemiao



Category: Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemiao/pseuds/bluemiao
Summary: 儿童节献礼





	【锤基】天真的孩子相爱（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 写所想罢了。

明天就是孩子们的节日了。

Thor走出屋子，迈着蹒跚的步子，想上镇子上买点蜡烛。  
家里的蜡烛两天前就用光了，不过关节的老毛病又犯了，只得在家休息了两天。今天才缓过来，便趁着下午有点劲，就赶快来买蜡烛了。  
蜡烛，在现在已经不太常用于照明了，因此当他第一次来这个小店买蜡烛的时候，店主推荐那个用电池供能的小灯，但 Thor只是摇摇头，继续把几根蜡烛装到自己的旧布袋中。店主也只能奇怪地看着他高大但略有些伛偻的背影，叹着气摇摇头。  
Thor的家距镇上大概有个两公里，他独自居住在一片茂盛的松林中。他住在这里多久了？似乎没有人说得清。  
也许几十年了？几百年？但镇上最老的老人说，在自己是个孩子时，那时这个镇子刚建好，父母带着他们迁居到此地——这片峡湾边的沃土上时，似乎Thor就在这里了。怎么可能呢，那Thor多大了？这真是个谜。他之前一直住在这儿？老人回忆说，好像是，政府上的人还会用直升机给他送东西。但后来就没来过，似乎是因为他之后就来镇子上买东西了。  
的确，Thor是个谜，对他人来说。

 

Thor买了蜡烛，从小店里出来，眯了眯被光晃到的眼睛。突然听到一阵孩子们的欢闹声。适应过来睁开眼，看到街对面的石板路上走来几个下了学的孩子。  
一个大个的孩子说“我妈妈说明天过节送我一个超帅的小火车！”  
“可我觉得故事书比较好吧”一个黑头发的男孩细着声音说。  
“真好啊，儿童节！想要什么要什么！”另一个孩子感叹。

这么一群热闹的孩子笑着走远了。

哦，明天是儿童节啊。  
Thor想起自己从小屋那里走来的时候，在镇西头看到幼儿园的铁栅栏门上缀满地装饰用地气球，门口停着一辆似乎是从城里开来的大车，工人们正从车上卸下一箱箱的零食看来都是为了儿童节的准备啊。

太阳已经低低地斜挂在西边的山头上了，Thor拎着自己磨地已经看不出上面图案的袋子，趁天还有点光，往家的方向走去。 

等Thor慢慢地走到小屋前的松林时已经天黑了，但林子里的路Thor闭着眼也能摸清处——这片林子是他自己种的，还有屋后的  
一大片玫瑰丛。漫长的岁月中，树的幼苗变为大树，幼嫩的枝蔓扩展为一大片花丛，而Thor自己终究也垂暮老矣。

 

他从屋里拿了点面包吃完，取出两根蜡烛插到老旧的烛台上，点燃后，秉着烛台走向后院。  
那儿，玫瑰丛中，已经放了把盖着毯子的木椅，Thor握着烛台慢慢坐在木椅上，舒了口气，合上眼睛。

在近夏的晚风中，听着玫瑰们在四周摇摆的沙声，回想起今天小镇上遇到的那群孩子，Thor脑海中浮现出两个小小的身影。  


 

“Loki .明天就是我们的节日呀!你想让妈妈送给你什么礼物?”。  
黑头发的孩子坐在地毯上抱着膝盖认真地想了想“你想要什么，哥哥，你先说”  
“我吗?我希望妈妈能给我一个魔咒,让我走敢快长高!”嗯?为什么?可是长高长壮就不能过儿童节了吧! ”' 是吗?我想成为一个真正的战土。就像父亲一样。穿着战衣，握着武器， 在战场上英勇地与敌人战斗!”“哥哥长大后 一定是个帅气英勇的国王!”黑头发的孩子露出了甜甜的笑,圆圆的绿眼睛望着自己的哥哥，充满期待地说。  
“嘿嘿当然了。那你呢Loki?”  
“我希望得到一本故事书,而且上面是有魔法的，可以让我进入书中的情景去探索。当然，如果妈妈愿意直接教给我魔法的话,我就可以自己做一个魔咒让愿望实现啦!”  
“有时候我真佩服你Loki，你总是在看书，我没有耐心看下去。不过么，没有关系，咱们俩个中只要有一个人看书就好了。这样子我就像父亲一样在战场上保卫国家,你像母亲一样用书里的东西为我出谋划策，咱们一起让Asgard繁荣起来！

那是很久以前一个儿童节前的晚上，在烛光下的对话。是啊，  
Asgard也是有儿童节的——  
只是，只是——  
蜡烛灭了一根。

Thor闭着眼睛，伸出手，摸到了一朵玫瑰，玫瑰上没有露珠，  
但在微弱的烛光中，他的眼角有着一颗。  
Thor的思绪又回到了他过的最后一个儿童节。  


 

那也是在玫瑰园中，可能雨水刚刚从空中降下，沾湿了玫瑰的花与叶。但在那样迷人的夜晚，雨水让它们更加娇艳欲滴。有月光相伴，也许还有些许星辰隐藏在朦胧的记忆里？不过那已经不重要了。静谧中传来追逐的声音。  
金发的孩子果然长高了些，他的金发长长了，而且似乎在刚才的追逐中被叶子的手抚过了？那上面还带了水珠，散乱脑后。不过，那也不重要了，毕竟他追到了前面的孩子。黑发的男孩最终被抓住肩膀，一下子倒在了地上，他笑着喘着气，也把金发孩子拖到玫瑰丛中，划破了衣服，挂到了头发，不过没人在意，金发的孩子把他牢牢按在地上动弹不得。  
但忽地，风停了下来，笑声也停止了，玫瑰园静了下来。只听到玫瑰们的窃窃私语。  
两人的气息交缠在一起，蓝色的眼睛与湿漉漉的绿眼睛  
在黑暗中对视。  
“我抓到你了Loki，所以你答应实现我的愿望，对吧？”  
“好吧哥哥，能先拉我一把吗，你压痛我了！”  
见他答应，金发的孩子深呼一口气，放轻松些，把躺在地上的人拉起来。  
“妈妈说，明天就是我们最后一个儿童节了Loki”  
“那又怎样，你不是总是说，只要想过，无论多大都可以过。”  
绿眼睛的孩子狡黠地说。  
“是这样Loki，但我们不在是小孩子的事情已经改变了。”——神的寿命长，长大也慢，在度过了漫长的百年后，也终于迎来不再是童年的时光。

“所以在仍是孩子时，把作为孩子的秘密告诉你。”  
“什么？哥哥也有秘密？”

“别笑，Loki，是关于你的。”  
金发的孩子伸出手轻轻握住黑发孩子的脖子。

 

“我爱你，Loki。

 

＂哦别笑，我是认真的，不单单是作为哥哥对你的爱，更是像父亲爱母亲那样。我们一起长大彼此熟悉，当我想起你，总想起这里的玫瑰。

＂这里的玫瑰是Asgard最古老的玫瑰，而且我听说这里的玫瑰是有魔力的，如果一个人怀着他真正的爱来到这里采下一朵玫瑰，并怀着深情把它献给挚爱的人时，如果对方也在心中回应了这份爱，那么这样一朵独一无二的玫瑰便永不凋零。你还记得母亲梳妆台上的那枝么？我猜那就是父亲送给她的。现在我也想把这朵只属于我的玫瑰，用尽一生的爱作为保证，把它摘下来。”  


 

你的脸是不是红了Loki？  
金发的孩子温柔地注视着对方。  
黑头发的孩子眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛玫瑰花瓣上的露珠滚落到上面。  
他小声开口“Thor，可是这是一生的事情，我们依然是孩子啊，我总听说孩子不懂得什么是爱，父亲母亲不是在长大后才相爱的吗？”  
“我觉得不是这样Loki，我坚信我内心中的就是爱，爱它什么时候都可能出现，因为父亲和母亲是在长大后才相识相知的，所以他们在长大后才相爱，而我们不一样，我们从小在一起，我熟悉你，也理解你，我熟知你柔软的头发，还有你那美丽的眼睛，像是森林中的一小汪湖泊，你知道吗，我每次看进你的眼睛就会像是沉下清凉的水中。”  
“而且我知道你的小恶作剧没有恶意，那是你可爱性格的表现呀。这么多你的一切都让我想忍不住吻你。”  
高高的玫瑰丛把两个孩子隐没，但夜的寂静中，传来金发孩子爱的絮语。  
他从丛中站起身来，认真的环顾四周，最终，轻轻地摘下了黑发孩子头顶上的那朵玫瑰。  
那朵幸运的花被他双手捧住，他垂下头去，轻轻印上一吻，那么虔诚，似乎倾注了自己一生的感情。  
他蹲下去，向他的爱人奉上。  


 

黑夜里，绿色的眼睛和玫瑰上的水珠一样熠熠发光。  


 

黑头发的孩子张开薄薄的唇，轻轻地说“Thor，也许有的时候我会嫉妒你的耀眼，讨厌你拥有的能力，但那都是瞬间的，我一直在你身边注视你，你的耀眼就是我的光芒啊，我的哥哥，所以永远不要质疑我对你的爱”  
他从他手里捧起了那花。  


 

玫瑰没有凋谢。  
它更美了。仿佛迎来了新一轮的盛开。  
金发的孩子惊喜地笑了，他扑上去一把抱住对方，在他耳边喃呢“Loki，这样我们就相爱了，就这么说定了，我们永远都会在一起。”  
黑发的孩子低低的说“嗯”  
金发的孩子低下了头，轻轻握住他的纤细的后颈，把他们两个的额头贴到一起，呼吸交缠，缠绵难分。  
慢慢的，两人炽热的唇贴在了一起，没有什么比他们此时更加亲密无间，紧紧的拥抱着，仿佛在对方身上打下一生的烙印。  
那朵玫瑰在两人的怀中，听着两人的心跳。  


 

那是他们最后一个儿童节，那时Asgard也有儿童节。  


 

只是，只是。  


 

回忆结束了。  


 “真好啊，Loki” 年老的Thor喃喃着，“你想毕在那个时空里仍是一个那样幸福的孩子吧。”  
眼睛已经逐渐模糊了，手也感受不到玫瑰的触感了，世界仿佛在离去，最终留下的是默默的叹息。  


 

“我想你了，Loki。”  
蜡烛熄灭了。  


 

人们说，儿童节前的晚上有个坐在窗前畅想明天礼物的孩子看到，镇西边的林子上空，有细碎的亮光腾起，最终向着夜空飘散去。  
好奇的人们第二天去看发生了什么，林中小屋空无一人。 而屋后有个光秃的有些突兀的空地。  
空地的中央放着一把老旧的椅子，上面倒着一个烛台。  


 

啊，这是孩子们的节日啊。  


 

相爱的孩子  
靠着黑夜的门  
拥抱  
过路人指指点点  
然而相爱的孩子  
他们在那儿可不管谁  
只有他们的影子  
在夜里颤动  
惹得过路人恼怒  
他们的恼怒不屑  
讥笑 嫉妒  
然而相爱的孩子  
他们在那儿可不管谁  
他们沉浸在  
初恋那迷人的明净里  
轻柔的幻想  
飘出了黑夜  
飘到了天上  


 

——《天真的孩子相爱》  
＜法＞雅克·普莱维尔  



End file.
